RWBY:The Transfer Student
by Godzilla312
Summary: Follow Michael Moonstone or "Mike" through his time at beacon academy with team RWBY Disclaimer I do not own RWBY all Credit for RWBY goes toward Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor claim any ownership of it**

 **Chapter 1: A New Day**

The day started off with an alarm. The first thoughts going through Mikes head were "Five more minutes" as if at that he remembered "Today is my first day at beacon!" he said to himself with excitement. He quickly got up and put on his clothes he went over to the mirror and inhaled. Mike was not the biggest guy he was a little taller than average but not as muscular as he wish he was. He had sort dark brown hair, tan skin, but above all else reflective eyes. Realizing he could see his eyes he put on a pair of sunglasses to cover them up. "Don't want to freak everyone out on my first day" he thought then gathered the rest of his belongings and headed out of his hotel room. When he had finally arrived to the airships he had seen that they were getting ready to leave "Not as early as I thought I would have been" he said to the officer who checked his scroll. When they took off he looked out at the view and quietly said to himself "Good bye past, hello future".

When they landed all of the transfer students were met by Professor Ozpin "Welcome, I know that you are here as transfer students why you transferred is no business that I need to know. You will all be assigned teams, when the time comes, but for now you will be paired with an already existing team. Not as a member more of an intern." Mike didn't like the sound of that considering he would rather be placed in a single dorm since the last team he had didn't go so well. "But before you are given a team" Ozpin continued "Is there a Michael Moonstone here?" Mike was surprised to hear his name but stepped forward and said "Yes I'm Michael." Ozpin looked at him and handed him a flask. "You might want to keep that" Ozpin said and walked away. Mike was interested but also concerned of what might be in the flask or if he should open it. Before Mike had time to make a decision he was knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw that a girl had fallen on top of him "Sorry wasn't looking were I was going" she said Mike noticed that she was wearing a red cloak/dress and had short red/black hair "It's no problem" she looked back at him "Are you new here because I don't think I've seen you before?". "Yeah I just transferred here today Michael Moonstone but I would prefer if you called me Mike." He said as he reached out for a handshake "Well I'm Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY" Ruby said as she accepted his handshake. "Wait your team name is the same" before he could finish Ruby said "No it's spel and yeah that does get confusing sometimes." "Well Ruby it was a pleasure to meet you I hope we see each other in school." "Dido see you around Mike" Ruby said as she walked away. "Well that was an interesting way to start off the year." Mike thought.

Mike had followed the group to the auditorium were Ozpin was announcing the team names that transfers would join. "Brian Magma you will be joining team CRDL" as he said this Brain gave a smirk knowing he would like his new teammates. "Michael Moonstone" Ozpin started "Oh boy here we go" Mike thought "You will be joining team RWBY" with those words Mike's mood did a full one-eighty. He looked over to see Ruby and her team looking at him Ruby and the blonde girl next to her had a smile, while the girl in all white seemed a little frustrated and the girl in black seemed to not care. "Mike I can't believe that you get to be on our team!" Ruby stated "Oh let me introduce you to the team. That's Yang my older sister" she said pointing to the blonde girl who was waving "That's Blake" she said pointing to the girl in black who obviously didn't care what was going on and instead was more interested in the book she was reading. "And I'm Weiss" said the girl in white. "Well it's nice to meet all of you" Mike said with an honest smile. He was starting to think that this might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Godzilla here and I haven't posted in a long time with school and all XD.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or its content all rights go to Rooster Teeth**

Team RWBY decided it would be best if Michael unpacked his things before they took him on a tour of the school. "And here we are!" said Ruby while motioning to the dorm room. "Um those bunkbeds look REALLY unstable…" Michael started "Hehe yeah about that-" "BUT SUPER AWESOME!" Michael said cutting off Weiss. "Oh brother." Weiss said with a sigh. "So Michael what did you bring to beacon with you?" Yang asked. "Not much some clothes, my weapons, and… Oh." Michael stated looking down at the flask Ozpin gave him. "What's that?" Ruby asked "I'm not quite sure, Ozpin gave it to me." He said as he continued to look down at the mysterious fluid inside of the flask. Blake now actually looking intrigued cut in "What do you think the liquid is?" she asked. "No clue but he said I might want to keep it." Ruby decided to chime in "Well now that you're all unpacked LETS GO GET LUNCH!" "Yeah I'm starving so I'm down." Michael said while rubbing his stomach.

As they approached their table Michael noticed the team sitting with them. One of them looked… WAY too hyper, the boy sitting next to her seemed to be used to it, next to him was another guy with blonde hair looked like a nice enough guy. But when he saw the last member he couldn't help but smile "Pyrrha Nikos" Michael said still smiling. "Uh h-hello?" Michael instantly realized that she wouldn't know who he is "Forgive me it's just I wouldn't have expected us to meet since I didn't show up that day." Pyrrha thought about what he said confused by what he meant. "Didn't show up that day?" Michael once again realized he was being far too vague "I'm Michael Moonstone." Pyrrha thought about the name. It did seem familiar she thought. "Michael Moonstone Micha- OH!" Michael smiled once again realizing it clicked. "You're the one who was the no show in the Mistral Regional Tournament!" after saying this Weiss scoffed "Hmph, a no show huh? What too afraid knowing you would be beat in the first round?" "Actually" Pyrrha started "He was supposed to be my opponent in the finals." After saying this the entirety of team RWBY fell over. "WHAT!" Weiss yelled "Why would you not show up for the finals!" she continued. "Well Ice queen" Michael started as the table giggled a little at the mention of her nickname "I had much more personal issues to deal with, more than I value over a trophy."

After the table got to know Michael a little bit the inevitable question came up. "Soooo what are your weapons?!" Ruby asked in excitement "Well I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." Michael said with the biggest smirk as Ruby looked frustrated. "Besides no need to know until-" Michael was cut off when he heard the yell of someone near them. "Come on Cardin I just wanted to eat my food." A bear Faunus said while looking up at a tall boy. "Pft, food-" Cardin said as he held up the boys sandwich "This is human food for people not disgusting animals like you." He said as he started eating the sandwich. "Is anyone gonna do anything about that?" Michael asked his team "No one ever does because no one ever wants help" Jaune said as if out of experience "Well that ends today hold my punch!." He said as he started to walk over to the group surrounding the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone gonna try and update this regularly**

 **I hope you all enjoy**

 **All rights go to Rooster Teeth**

"Hey Ass for brains!" Michael shouted as he walked over to the table. Cardin turned around after hearing that and looked at Michael. "Oh you are gonna regret that you little fuck!" Cardin charged at Michael ready to tackle him. Michael used Cardin's stubbornness to his advantage as he jumped to the side. This caused Cardin to run into the person behind Michael who just so happened to be a certain man with green samurai armor and a giant sword. "UH Yatsuhashi!" Cardin choked out "Cardin what did I say about messing with Faunus!" Yatsuhashi growled "No no we were just kidding r-right, uh… Barry?" he said looking over at the Bear Faunus who shook his head. "Well it seems he says otherwise, so if you want to stay in one piece I suggest you leave." Yatsuhashi stated as Cardin started to walk back to his team. "Hey what's your name?" Yatsuhashi asked Michael "Uh Michael but you can call me Mike." "Well Mike thanks for stepping in." Yatsuhashi said with thanks "Hey no problem dude. I got to go back to my table so I'll see you around." Michael said walking back to the group. "See ya" Yatsuhashi said walking back to his table. When Michael got back to his table the team was staring at him like he was an alien. "Ok what?" he said "Oh it's just not many people really do that" Blake said "Do what?" Michael asked. "Well… protect Faunus." "Well maybe more people should." He stated strongly "I hate people who look at Faunus with hatred and disgust they are the reason the White Fang exists." He continued "I just don't understand the hatred if anything I look at them in awe and in respect." Blake smiled at this comment. Not many people would feel that way towards Faunus she thought. "Well I'm stuffed anyone else want to go back to the dorm?" Michael asked finishing his chicken. "Sure I'll come with." Yang said "No thanks Ruby and I are going shopping." Weiss said. "And Sun and I are going to go catch a movie." Blake said. "Alright well see you later kay?" Michael said walking away with Yang.

"So Yang anything I should know about our team that I don't already?" Michael asked as they walked back to their dorm. "Well Ruby is almost always super hyper, Blake doesn't talk much, and Weiss can be a know it all sometimes." Yang listed off. "I said that I don't already know." Michael said with a chuckle. "Oh Never. And I mean. NEVER mess with my hair." Yang said more seriously. "Got it hair equals dead." He said and Yang chuckled. "So what classes do we have tomorrow?" Michael asked clearly not knowing the schedule. "Well we have Grimm studies with Prof. Port, then Semblance class with Prof. Peach, next Combat training with Prof. Goodwitch, and finally History with Dr. Oobleck" Yang finished. "So basically two boring classes and two fun?" Michael asked "Yup" Yang finished. "Alright well I better get myself situated with my bed and all." Michael said gesturing to the mattress lying on the floor. "Ok I'm gonna take a shower so if you fall asleep I'll see you tomorrow." Yang said grabbing her pajamas. "Mkay goodnight." Michael said as he slowly started to drift to sleep.

He woke up the next morning with a note on his chest. "Dear, Mike we tried to wake you up but couldn't so if you wake up Port's class starts at nine try not to be late on the first day! From, Team RWBY" He looked over to see it was 8:55 "SHIT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright back with another new episode!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **All rights go to Rooster Teeth**

Michael was sprinting to his next class trying to be on time. "Come on I can make this! I can make this!" He dived into Ports room just as the bell rang. "Ah Mr. Moonstone correct?" Port said gesturing to Michael "That bell didn't ring until I was here so I'm not late!" Michael stated as he pointed to the clock. "Haha relax my boy it's your first day just take a seat." Port said pointing towards team RWBY. When Michael took his seat Port started his 'Lesson' which was just him telling stories about his past. Michael was tempted to fall asleep right then and there but thought it would be too rude. He however reconsidered when he looked over and saw everyone, except Weiss, asleep. The lesson felt like it was going to take forever until the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class not wanting to get sucked into a conversation.

"Alright this is a class I'm cool with!" Michael said as they entered Prof. Peach's class. "Good morning everyone! As you know we had some students transfer from other schools so I thought it would be a good idea for us to analyze their semblances." Michael grinned knowing how he loved his semblance. "Alright all transfer students please come to the front of the class." Peach said as the student started walking up. "Now give us a demonstration of your semblance." They went through each new student until it was almost Michaels turn but just next to him was Brain Magma. "Mr. Magma would you please demonstrate your semblance?" Peach asked Brain. "Sure thing teach but I need a volunteer" he said. Peach looked around the room and saw Yang and pointed "Ms. Xiao Long could you please come up here?" Yang happily walked up and Brain took her hand "Alright here we go" he said as a symbol took place on Yang's arm. Suddenly Yang screamed in pain the source was the fact that her arm was on fire! "Stop!" Peach yelled and the fire went out. Brain hadn't stopped he had just been punched in the face by Michael. "What the fuck were you doing?!" Michael yelled at Brian. "Payback for Cardin bitch" Brain said with a grin. The bell rang and Michael looked at Brian with hate "You me arena now!" "Oh you are so on" Brain said back as they sprinted to combat training.

Team RWBY arrived just after Michael entered the ring not wanting to miss the fight. "You are gonna pay for what you did you know that!" Michael said staring down Brain. "Bring it you shit" Brain replied. Glynda called the start of the match and Brain pulled out his weapon, a giant flail, and started to charge. Michael on the other hand stood completely still only moving to open the vials of dust on his back. When Brain brought his flail down to strike Michael it was stopped. When Brain looked up to see what stopped him he was shocked. "You see Brain we didn't have time to show my semblance in class." He said with a smirk after seeing the boy's reaction. "And as simple as it sounds that may just be one of the worst mistakes you've made." The entirety of team RWBY looked in awe. Blocking Brain was a solid wall of dark purple dust, but not in a crystal form in a cloud form. "I just took to calling my special little semblance "dust clouds"." "What my semblance allows me to do is to control dust in powder form and control its movement and properties." As the rest of the classed listened Weiss was taken back at how he could control dust. "What this basically means is." Michael continued "You're fucked!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone I'm back sorry for the little**

 **Break was busy crying from Ep.9**

 **Enjoy!**

 **All rights go to Rooster Teeth**

As the words came out of Michael's mouth the dust cloud retracted and surrounded Michael. "Just because you have some fancy semblance doesn't mean I can't beat y-!" Brian wasn't able to complete his sentence

as a cloud of dust pushed him across the arena into a wall. "You caused Yang some serious pain!" Michael said gritting his teeth "Now I am gonna cause you some PAIN!" As he said this the cloud of dust began to crunch down

on Brain's arm hearing the crunch of his bone Glynda acted "Mr. Moonstone that is enough!" she said as she pushed him away. Michael angrily retracted his clouds "If you ever do anything like that to her, or anyone I care about, you will

regret it for the rest of your very short life." Michael stated coldly as he walked away from the arena. Little did he know that a certain amber eyed individual was watching him as he left "Keep an eye on him he may prove useful in the future."

Cinder said to Mercury as they left the arena as well.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said to the rest of team RWBY who were watching Michael leave. "Yeah he got really upset over that." Ruby stated looking a little worried. "Do you think he is okay?" Blake asked. "Well let's stop sitting around and

go find out!" Weiss said. Michael couldn't believe the nerve of some people cause pain to someone as nice and helping as Yang. He entered their dorm room and went to his bag. "Ozpin it's time you tell me what is in this flask." He said to himself as

he took the flask and headed to Ozpin's office. Why would he single me out? How did he know to give it to me? Questions like these were filling Michaels mind as he was going up the elevator to Ozpin's office.

"Ah Mr. Moonstone how may I help you on this fine evening?" Ozpin asked Michael "Well sir I was wonder what this flask was about?" Michael said as he took out the flask. At sight of the flask Ozpin's eyes scanned across the room to make

sure no one was watching. "Michael have you ever wondered why you are one of the few able to control dust?" Ozpin asked with a serious tone. "All of the time" Michael responded "I would always research about semblances that interact

with dust but none ever came up." He continued. "Well Michael Moonstone this is because you are a part of an ancient bloodline." Ozpin started "One that hasn't been revealed in centuries" he finished "What do you mean it hasn't been

revealed in centuries how is that even possible!" Michael responded "It's because they do not live within the kingdoms, not even the villages on the outskirts." Ozpin said while he pulled out a map of Remnant.

"Then where do they live?" Michael asked in a serious tone. "Here" Ozpin said as he pointed to an Island above Vacuo. " I, I don't understand if this is true why am I here!?" Michael asked in anger "Michael I believe you know why. All of those

dreams you have of you on a boat and landing on the mainland. Alone." At these words Michael shed a single tear that ran down his cheek. "Yes I was alone. Because I saw my parents get slaughtered by Grimm in front of me." He said coldly.

"That's the reason you wanted to become a huntsmen. Is it not?" Ozpin asked already knowing the answer. "Yes" Michael said simply "Michael the liquid flask has the ability to unlock your true potential. To be able to manipulate all dust."

Ozpin stated "But it will come with a cost. I have no idea what will happen if your body is not ready to become this advanced form. So think on it and when you wish to drink it tell me." Ozpin said as he put away the map. "Now I believe you have a History class to get to and I wouldn't want you to be late." Ozpin said with a smirk "Alright I guess I will be on my way then." Michael said as he pressed the button for the bottom floor on the elevator.


End file.
